


【团明】希望原野

by Lingfengwu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Summary: #埃尔文╳阿尔敏。原著向。#角色：Erwin Smith，Armin Arlart。其他角色：利威尔，艾伦，三笠。#原作：《进击的巨人》#分级：G（大众级）。#预警：是埃尔文和阿尔敏的CP向文章，如果不能接受请不要点开。（虽然CP向可能不是很明显，因为本意是想让他们两个互动，于是就产生了写文的想法。）#简介：如果两个人都活了下来，埃尔文虽身负重伤但并没有死去，阿尔敏依然继承了超大巨，他们一起看到了世界的真相。故事从这里开始，讲一讲他们两个的事情，弥补一些我认为的遗憾，同时也会穿插一些回忆。其实主要是想让他们两个对彼此说一些话，让两个人都更轻松一些。我对两个角色的喜爱程度是相差无几的，白夜的选择我个人认为两个人一起死去比较好，在当时的情境下，谁活谁痛苦。而在这篇我让两个人都活了下来，各自承担各自的痛苦。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, 团明
Kudos: 7





	1. 白夜

00.IF  
如果当时活下来的是埃尔文团长就好了，阿尔敏曾无数次这样想过。

01.白夜  
梦里是持续、漫长的高温，阿尔敏觉得自己无限接近于太阳，强烈的温度灼烧着他，炙热的风随着呼吸进入鼻腔，被吸入肺中，干裂苦痛。不能放手，绝对不能放手……灼热的风压迫着他的身体，阿尔敏动弹不得，什么都看不到、听不到、闻不到，好热，全身每一处都好热。阿尔敏仅存的意识只能让他感受到柔软的身躯正在变得僵硬，他就像一朵盛开过的花朵，在极致的绽放过后迅速地萎缩，生命不可挽留地缓缓流逝。

好热啊……怎么会这么热？比起太阳的烘烤，阿尔敏觉得自己更像是置身于一片无边无尽的水中。他被温柔地包裹，流水静静地冲刷过他的身体，带来不可思议的新生。书上说海水在夏天太阳的烘烤下会变得温热，海里的盐会被蒸发出来，连风都是咸的。他没闻到盐的味道，但感受到了温热的水，他现在是不是就在海水中呢？不，他没有可能再看到海了，因为……

对了，他想起来了，他不是把梦想托付给别人了吗？为什么？明明是这么重要的事……艾伦，如果是艾伦的话，他一定会替自己实现吧。艾伦……超大巨……梦想……觉悟……牺牲……那双眼睛，陌生又熟悉，他在流泪，他为什么要流泪？耳边仿佛传来某人的叫喊，绝望的求救，恐惧与不甘，是谁？是谁……

“阿尔敏……阿尔敏……阿尔敏……”

有人在叫他，呼唤他回到那如地狱般绝望可怖的现世。阿尔敏缓缓地睁开双眼，纯净的蓝色里浸满了难以名状的悲伤。眼前是破败不堪的屋顶，阳光透过巨大的空洞照射进来，如同一颗颗有生命的粒子般将他的全身包裹，很是温暖。屋顶处散落着细小的灰尘，随着光的流动缓缓飘荡，一株蓝色的野花静静地绽放，狭小的天空里飞过一只洁白的鸟儿。

“阿尔敏！”他感觉自己的身体被人抱起，随即落入一个无比熟悉的怀抱。艾伦带着哭腔的声音在他耳边响起，眼前是三笠的脸。“太好了！你能回来真是太好了！”艾伦紧紧地拥住他，仿佛失而复得。

发生了什么……？感觉好漫长啊，他似乎睡了很久很久，梦里模模糊糊，他只记得那惊人的温度。对了，他们正在夺回玛利亚之墙，他制订了一个计划。计划进行得怎么样了？艾伦在这里，他也安然无恙。不，他应该死了才对，就算活下来也不可能会是现在这个样子。阿尔敏看着自己完好无损、仿若新生的双手，极强的反应力让他立刻就明白发生了什么。不，不该是这样。他拼命地压抑着那个想法，不让它在脑海中成型。针剂、超大巨、贝尔托特，事实不言而喻。

“啧，你还要哭到什么时候？”兵长不耐烦的声音在屋子里响起，艾伦这才慢慢地放开了他。阿尔敏毫不意外地看到了艾伦满是泪水的脸，那是喜悦的眼泪，绝望过后再次看到希望的大起大落，也许还掺杂了别的什么情绪。阿尔敏转过头，黯然的目光掠过艾伦与三笠，屋子里的兵长与韩吉前辈，然后是躺在地上昏迷不醒的萨夏。

“萨夏……”阿尔敏茫然地呢喃着，疲惫的目光盯着她一转不转。

“别担心，阿尔敏。”三笠握住他的手，给他带来安抚的力量。“萨夏已经醒过了，她被蒸汽烧伤，但是没有生命危险。”

蒸汽……阿尔敏的脑袋一片混沌，先前的片段断断续续，记忆模糊不清。他呆呆地收回目光，将头转向另一边。狭窄的空间、拥挤的人、灰尘与瓦砾、破败与没落，希干希纳区，长久的折磨，唯一的一张床上，躺着一个安睡的人。

阿尔敏不可置信地盯着他，反反复复地察看。金色的短发布满了灰尘与血污，凌乱地垂落下来。右边的袖子空空荡荡，左腹……阿尔敏只看了一眼就慌慌张张地移开目光，再也不敢去看。他的心一阵慌乱，转而去看他的脸。脸色苍白，了无生气，任谁看了都不会觉得这个人还活着。呼吸，还有呼吸吗？还活着吗？为什么？为什么是他好好地在这里，而唯独他却生死不明？

“……埃尔文！”阿尔敏突然觉得眼睛一阵酸胀，喉咙仿佛被什么狠狠攥住，几乎发不出任何声音。他想要起身，想到他的身边好好看看他，但一有动作就被艾伦按了下来。

“阿尔敏，听我说！”艾伦的双手放在阿尔敏肩上，透过单薄的一层布料向他传递无声的安慰。那双总是盛满了希望的蓝眼睛浮上一层波动的水光，就像训练兵时期他常常见到的那个月光下的美丽湖泊，但他总觉得有什么无形的东西仿佛随时都会从阿尔敏的眼睛里流出来，并且永远地消失不见。

“现在的情况是，”艾伦强迫自己冷静下来，努力地压制心中的情绪。他又一次忍不住流下眼泪，但他需要冷静，他们都需要冷静。“你的计划成功了，阿尔敏，我们成功捕捉了超大巨，而你继承了它的力量。我们夺回了玛利亚墙，夺回了我们失去的故土，我们……赢得了这场胜利……不……我们没有赢，谁都……总之，现在离世界的真相只剩一步，你的梦想也很快就能实现……”

果然……阿尔敏强迫自己不要去想，但事实就摆在眼前。艾伦没有直说，但他知道自己只有吃了贝尔托特才能得到超大巨的力量。说什么继承，如果把巨人之力比作一支枪，那他就是杀了对方并从对方手中夺取这支枪的人，不过就是掠夺。而他也将和巨人之力一起，成为人类，不，成为墙内人的武器。

不，这不是他所选择的！明明已经决定了去死不是吗？好不容易下达了决心，舍弃自己的生命，连梦想都托付给了别人，为什么又要把他叫回来面对这一切？他吃了贝尔托特，他曾经的同伴，他的敌人，一个活生生的人类。阿妮，他利用了她，那份只对他释放的特殊的善意。他居然还跟她说什么“好人”、“坏人”的理论。贝尔托特，他利用他对阿妮的在意在战场上扰乱他的心。莱纳，一直都像个真正的大哥一样照顾着弱小的他。他们是敌人，这是战争，可他身上难道就没有罪孽了吗？为什么一定要这样？兽之巨人、铠之巨人、还有那个似乎也有智力的新的巨人，他们总有一天会再次破墙而入，50米的城墙根本无法阻拦他们。战争并没有结束，而他作为超大型巨人的使用者，下次面对的将会是什么？巨人，亦或是……

“我们还剩多少人？”阿尔敏低声问道。他垂着眼睛，低头看向自己微微握起来的拳头，新生的皮肤仿佛还残留着微热的温度。真神奇，就好像他从未经历过那地狱般的炙烤一样。

“除了屋子里的这些，让、科尼、还有一个跟我们同期的新兵，其余全部都……”艾伦握紧了拳头，愤怒从他湖绿色的眼睛里迸发出来，但更多的是屡次见证同伴死亡的悲痛，沉重地压在他的心间。如果他能更强一些，再强一些……

阿尔敏的心同样被压抑的阴影所笼罩。10人，仅剩10人。那么多的同伴、士兵，为什么偏偏是他？为什么要把针剂给最弱小的他？而且埃尔文团长，尤其是他，是绝对不能失去的！为什么要冒这种风险？“为什么……？”阿尔敏无意识地问了出来。

“我来告诉你为什么。”利威尔兵长不知何时走到了艾伦身后，从上而下地俯视着阿尔敏的眼睛。

利威尔兵长是最强的人类，这是所有人的共识。凡是见过他战斗英姿的人都会深深地牢记，那双锐利坚定的双眼所蕴含的浓腥血气与势不可挡的杀意。没有人不会为此感到震撼，一如巨人丛中的恶鬼修罗。他强大、可靠，他被所有的士兵仰望。但当他不战斗时，他的眼神往往是懒散不屑的，仿佛对一切事物都提不起任何兴致。他强大，人们崇敬他，但他并不是个好相处的人，至少表面看起来如此。

阿尔敏是个弱小的人，他是绝对无法与三笠和利威尔兵长这样的人相比的，并且永远也无法触及他们的边缘。训练兵时期他的成绩就非常非常的靠后，他甚至都怀疑自己究竟是怎么坚持下来的。三笠和艾伦时常想要帮助他，每次都被他坚定地拒绝。他从来都没有逃，也没有妥协。也许是为了那个遥不可及的梦想。他甚至毅然决然加入了调查兵团，为人类献出自己的心脏。可即使是这样，他还是不够强大，无论是实力还是意志。

阿尔敏惊奇地发现利威尔兵长此时的眼睛里涌入了很多情绪。也许是对方藏得太好，又也许是他自己的阅历不够，阿尔敏一时竟无从辨别。但可以肯定的是，他在竭力隐藏这些情绪，他在控制自己。

“针剂的使用权在我这里，是我下的决定。你只需要把它当成命令好好服从就是。更何况……”利威尔兵长瞥了一眼躺在床上的人，这一小小的举动被阿尔敏捕捉到了。“我相信埃尔文的判断，所以我只能选择相信你。无论是作为人类的希望也好，还是……”利威尔突然停住了话语，就像刀已经插进了巨人的后颈却突然拔出来不砍了一样突兀。

他能说这句话吗？利威尔突然意识到。对方可是埃尔文，调查兵团的团长，人类的希望。任谁选都会选择埃尔文才是。可这就意味着让他再次回到这个永远没有尽头的地狱，他会被梦想和人类的命运所束缚，甚至将会造成更多的罪孽。他的每一天都将活在对自己所作所为的愧疚与自责当中，每一天，每一天都被无数的亡魂折磨。是时候放下一切好好休息了，所以他才会选择那个少年。是一时起意，但绝不是一时冲动。

他是知道的，阿尔敏那个少年和别的士兵不一样，他有着所有人都没有的独特的才能，这点是埃尔文曾亲口告诉他的。他当时只是在是否救活埃尔文之中做选择，并没有意识到这个弱小的少年也是和埃尔文一样为了人类献出了自己的生命，并且和埃尔文一样有着美好的梦想。他只是放弃了救活埃尔文，却亲手把另一个主动舍弃了自己生命的伟大的士兵拉回了地狱，让他承受他本不该承受的责任与使命。他只是一个15岁的少年，一个新兵，却不得不从此成为埃尔文团长的“替代品”。

［无论是作为人类的希望也好，还是仅仅只作为你自己也好，总之好好地活下去，不要浪费你的第二次生命。］他本想对阿尔敏说这句话，但他显然无法开口。这不是他能决定的。他们都是这个选择的牺牲品。

利威尔的心更乱了，完全没有任何头绪，索性不再言语。一切已成定局，眼下还有更重要的事要做，耶格尔家的地下室，世界的真相。埃尔文也不知道怎么样了，就算能坚持到他们从地下室回来，得知世界的真相，这样的伤势也无法活着回去。利威尔干脆不再去确认他的生命迹象，等待同伴的死亡这种事他曾经历了无数次，甚至亲手了结部下的性命以减少他们漫长的痛苦这种事他也经历了无数次。每一次，他都记得，深深地记在心底。

利威尔、韩吉、艾伦、三笠四人一起去了地下室，阿尔敏留下来照看萨夏和埃尔文，让、科尼、弗洛克负责四周警戒。世界的秘密就此揭晓，帕拉迪岛的人们将迎来巨大的转变，这一天，一切都不复从前。

TBC.

PS：利威尔的戏份有点多了，因为我很喜欢他，一时没有控制住……


	2. 晴雨

02.晴雨  
［老师，壁外没有人类的结论，是怎么得出来的呢？］

［献出你们的心脏，前进——！！！］

“能拯救人类的，不是……而是……”

“利威尔。”埃尔文缓缓地睁开双眼，身体痛到几近麻木，血液不断地流失，冰冷的感觉蔓延至心脏。仅存的左手被眼前的人抬起，一个小小的尖锐物体抵着他的手臂，似乎随时都能刺破他的血管。

“埃尔文……”利威尔停下了手上的动作，心脏没由来地受到了雷鸣般的震动。一个可以预见的结果出现在他的脑海，他不该再犹豫下去，应该现在就把针剂里的液体注射给他。但他没有那么做，他停下了，因为埃尔文阻止了他。

“那个士兵……是谁？”埃尔文将头转向另一边，看着眼前那具几乎烧成灰炭的“尸体”。所以他之前隐约听到的争论，原来是这个吗？埃尔文看着“它”，有气无力地问道，黯然的眼睛里流露不出任何情绪。

无论如何……！利威尔常年握刀的手微微颤抖，稍一使力就将针头刺进了他的手臂，只要推下去……

“还活着吗？”埃尔文再次出声，打断了利威尔的动作。严重的伤势让他很难讲出话来，但他的眼睛依旧一眨不眨地盯着那个士兵，心里想的是最后的那次冲锋。

利威尔控制不住双手的颤抖，他犹豫了，所以他将再一次地面对失败。又一次，又一次，他的心被感性占据。这样也好，如果这是埃尔文的意愿。毕竟从那时起他就发现了，埃尔文作为调查兵团团长的私心。想到他与埃尔文最后的交谈，利威尔的手不再颤抖，他将针剂收了回来，他不得不，坦然地接受这样的结果。

“是阿尔敏。”利威尔回答。他必须小心地拿好针剂，而另一只空闲的左手悄无声息地攥紧了拳头。“我……失败了……兽之巨人和铠之巨人跑了，是阿尔敏和艾伦成功捕捉了超大巨。”针剂只有一支，活捉的智慧巨人也只有一个。

“阿尔敏啊……”埃尔文淡淡地呢喃道，脑海里回想起这个士兵原来的样子。个子很娇小，跟自己一样有着一头金发，实力不怎么样，但有着聪明的头脑，几次与巨人的作战他都发挥了重要的作用。明明有着很出色的能力，却一直都很软弱，不自信。埃尔文记得那双眼睛，他觉得他跟自己是一样的，这个少年的心中隐藏着难以察觉的野性，不同的是他只有在退无可退的绝境中才能爆发出来。如果有机会的话他一定会把他带在身边，真是可惜啊……

“利威尔……”埃尔文再次呼唤他的名字。明明只有一句话，利威尔却瞬间明白了它的含义。埃尔文的目光看着他，那个勇敢的士兵，缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

也许是韩吉他们离得太远了，利威尔觉得此刻的世界前所未有地寂静，唯一喧闹的只有他那颗残破的心。“啊……”利威尔轻声应道，然而除了他没有任何人听到。

……

冰冷，这是埃尔文此刻唯一的感觉。他感知不到自己的身体，却能明显地感觉到身体逐渐冷下来的温度。他的生命如流水般不可阻挡地流逝，埃尔文惊异于自己的生命居然还没有走到尽头。

温热、粘腻、湿润，埃尔文觉得自己的心中此刻正下着一场雨，一场弥漫着整个世界、永不停歇的雨，就下在他心中那片荒芜的原野上。雨，淅淅沥沥、滴滴答答，从天空中来，到泥土中去，滋润万物、孕育生命。埃尔文隐约能听到几声惊动的春雷，仿佛一个哀怨的人在他的耳边低声啜泣，温柔地挽留，悲伤地诉求。

这场突如其来的雨灌满了他的心脏，狠狠地将他淹没。埃尔文觉得这是一个美好的骗局，一个谎言，又或者仅仅是他的幻象。因为这纯净的雨水降落下来，浸入干燥的土地，努力给那些枯萎的草木带来新生。就连他，也被这雨水祝福。埃尔文浑身被淋得湿透，眼前的世界逐渐被染成刺目的鲜红，空中传来挥之不去的浓腥，无数的血雨降落在他的身上，无穷无尽……

埃尔文睁开双眼，首先看到的是头顶那破败的屋顶。天空很蓝，阳光很好，屋顶破了一个大洞，不规则的边缘处长着一朵盛开的蓝色野花，阳光倾斜着洒落进来，明明近在眼前，却偏偏没有眷顾他。埃尔文的目光顺着流水般的光线往下看，意外地看到了一个熟悉的少年。金色的头发在太阳的照耀下散发着耀眼的光芒，无论如何都无法让人忽视。他低着头，一双大大的圆圆的蓝眼睛，宛若月光下的宁静湖泊，湖面泛着不平静的粼粼波光。那双眼睛不断地溢出泪水，将那份蓝染得更加纯净、通透，让埃尔文直接联想到他曾见过的并始终无法忘怀的那颗特别的蓝宝石。他哭得那样伤心，沉浸在自己的情绪里，极力压抑着不发出声音，就连他醒了都没有发现。泪水啪嗒啪嗒地掉落下来，落在他的掌心，埃尔文这才意识到原来不是他的心在下雨，而是真的有人在他身边哭泣，为了……为了什么？

曾经有过无数人在他面前流泪，大多数是他的士兵，以及那些士兵的家人。埃尔文很难去安慰他们，那些冠冕堂皇、欺骗他人的话他一个字都说不出来，每一滴泪水都是一柄刀刃，深深地刺进他的心脏。埃尔文早已习惯，他不得不面对。可此刻的他手心是湿的，是热的，那些泪水通通落进了他的掌心，埃尔文从未体会过这种感觉。因为他的眼神，埃尔文再次想起那具烧焦干瘪的身体，再看到眼前这个生机勃勃、释放情绪的少年，他觉得他的泪水肯定有着别的原因，所以他忍不住想要安慰一下他，把手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻地拍一拍，或者拭去他的泪水，这可能不太合适，总之他的身体很沉重，他艰难地动了动左手，这才感觉到自己的手正在被一双小一点的手紧紧握着。

“埃尔文团长，您醒了！”阿尔敏立刻就察觉到了埃尔文的动作，无比惊喜地看着他。他的眼睛里还挂着泪水，圆鼻子哭得红红的，即狼狈又不合体仪。但他并没有注意到自己的形象，并且无意识地更握紧了埃尔文的手。

“阿尔敏，你……在哭什么？”埃尔文艰难地开口，力气仿佛和血液一样一起流失，连说话都很费劲。这个人是阿尔敏，这很好，他没什么遗憾的了。他隐约意识到阿尔敏的泪水与自己有关，但并不是责备与乞求之类的情绪，而是一些针对于阿尔敏自身的，不好的情绪。这不是他想看到的。

“啊，我……”阿尔敏反应过来，连忙擦干净脸上的泪水，埃尔文手中的温度瞬间就消失了。

“报告团长！”阿尔敏行了一个标准的军礼，右手紧握压在自己的心脏处，他现在要向埃尔文团长报告眼下的情况。“现在的境况是，玛利亚墙夺还战作战成功，艾伦成功利用硬质化堵住了被破的两道门，人类终于夺回了所有的故土与家园。兽巨和铠巨逃脱，也许他们还会卷土重来，超大巨……”阿尔敏突然放低了声音，他再次低下头，双手不自觉地攥紧身上穿的不知道从哪来的不合身的裤子，这个不争的事实狠狠地攥紧他的心脏，几乎要将他柔软的心割破碎裂。“超大巨……被……”他的声音再次染上了哭腔，眼睛里蓄满了温热的泪水。他控制不住地颤抖。“超大巨被我继承……我……我吃了……贝尔——”

“我知道了。”埃尔文淡淡地开口，打断了他那断断续续的话。他的声音里满是裂痕，自责与愧疚占据了他的思绪，让埃尔文怀疑他随时都会崩溃。他还是那么不自信，脆弱，也许这一切对他来说太沉重了，即使是他自己也未必能承担起来。

阿尔敏努力平复自己的情绪，他不想在埃尔文团长面前表现得这么软弱，不想让他感到失望。他深吸一口气，再缓缓地吐出来，理性，阿尔敏，好好报告。“利威尔兵长、韩吉分队长、三笠、艾伦他们去了地下室，很快就能带回世界的真相。请埃尔文团长一定要坚持住，跟我们一起见证，继续带领我们前进。我们……我……不能……”阿尔敏再次握紧了埃尔文的手，仅仅是希望他不要离开，不是这一刻，也不是下一刻。

他似乎又要哭了……埃尔文看着全身沐浴在阳光中的阿尔敏，看着他眼角的晶莹，突然觉得眼前的一切是那么的柔软、温暖。他又想起那场雨来。

“有……水……吗？”埃尔文艰难地开口，越发觉得生命即将走到尽头，却没由来地感到一阵口渴。今天天气真好啊，埃尔文想道，天气很晴朗，他的使命也结束了，是个适合死去的好日子。他的梦想，自儿时起的梦想，付出了庞大代价的梦想，究竟能不能实现，现在似乎也没有那么重要了。他没有遗憾了……不，应该说，这一天终于来了，他终于能安心地放下一切了。活着是为了什么呢？梦想、人类、未来，这些沉重的责任与使命他背负了一生，也付出了太多。现在，他的脑海里只有那场雨，不是鲜红的，而是纯净的、温柔的雨。

“啊！有的！”阿尔敏连忙起身去找水，他一直跪坐在床边的地上，站起来时才感到腿部微微的麻痛。阿尔敏拿来水袋，小心翼翼地喂给他喝。埃尔文不能起身，所以只好躺在床上转过头喝水。原来他也没那么渴，埃尔文喝了几口后默默地想道。

水不可避免地洒了一些，阿尔敏轻轻地用衣袖将它们擦拭干净。他以前一直觉得埃尔文团长是遥不可及的人，就算他单方面地在思想上稍微理解了他那么一些，但埃尔文作为团长，虽然温和有礼、受人尊敬，也会听取他这样的新兵的意见，却总是不可避免地流露出隐秘的疏离。也许是精神上的，不被理解的孤独；又也许是上位者必须要保持的形象与神秘。阿尔敏不是很懂后者，但觉得前者多少会有一些。只有在他们偶尔几次的交流，或者埃尔文团长带领他们战斗时，阿尔敏才能从他的所作所为、他的战略部署、他的计划中，感受到他的内心，他的魅力与疯狂。

“埃尔文团长，请您……不要离开。我……不能……”阿尔敏紧握住埃尔文的左手，将它抵在自己的额头。他能感觉到埃尔文的生命之火即将熄灭。埃尔文的脸色愈发苍白，身下的床单早就被鲜血染红，温热的血液流到地上淌到阿尔敏的膝盖。他不再说话，眼睛逐渐失去焦距，看上去很困很困，似乎随时都能睡着，永远地沉睡下去。阿尔敏想挽留他，但他什么都做不了，他无能为力。他从来没有哪一刻比现在更痛很自己。拜托……求你……不要走……不要……

“埃尔文！”绝望中的阿尔敏突然听到韩吉分队长的声音，她飞快地跑到埃尔文身边，对他大声喊道，“我们的猜测是对的！巨人全都是由人类变成的，他们是我们的同胞，艾尔迪亚人，尤弥尔的子民！墙外有很多很多的人，还有很多很多的国家，我们最大的敌人，马莱，它——”声音戛然而止，四周顿时充满了死一般的寂静。阿尔敏突然反应过来，转而去看埃尔文的脸，他已经闭上了眼睛，面色安详，看不出任何痛苦。

他听到了。

“埃尔文……”韩吉颤抖着手去确认埃尔文的生死，阿尔敏从她的声音里听出了难得的犹豫。

“还活着。”阿尔敏坚定地说道。还活着，还有希望。

［什么都无法舍弃的人，什么都无法改变。］阿尔敏的脑海中再次回想起这句话，以及它的由来，埃尔文团长的意志。

“我有一个计划。”阿尔敏平静地说道，完全没有任何犹豫。

［埃尔文团长，请您……不要离开。］

［我……不能……］

［失去你。］

TBC.

PS：雨可以理解为阿尔敏的泪水，也可以理解为美好的希望。


	3. 黎明

03.黎明

“我有一个计划。”阿尔敏对众人说道。

“我们必须现在就出发回程，埃尔文团长不能再等了。”少年冷静的声音里依然带着些许稚嫩，语气却无比坚定。阿尔敏保持着原有的姿势一动不动，目光盯着眼前那滩粘稠的血迹。

“什么？！可现在是——”韩吉不可思议地开口。

“我知道，现在是白天。”阿尔敏平静地说道。现在是白天，倾洒的阳光紧贴着他的后背，暖烘烘的。巨人在夜晚会丧失行动能力，所以他们在夜晚出发，于黎明到达。太阳，生命之源，对此刻的他们来说却无比的危险。玛利亚墙与罗塞墙之间游荡着无数的无垢巨人，于白天穿越它无异于主动踏入巨人腹中，无论是谁都不会想要这么做，更何况是现在伤痕累累、损伤惨重的调查兵团。但是，如果不这样做，就无法……“我会变成超大型巨人，带大家抵达离这里最近的罗塞墙南部的托洛斯特区。”

“阿尔敏！”艾伦震惊地喊道，直接跑到了阿尔敏身边。变身巨人不是那么容易的事，他比任何人都要清楚，第一次变身的阿尔敏有很大的几率不会保持自身的理智。不，重点不是这个，重点是阿尔敏，万一他失败了……

“我……”阿尔敏紧紧揪着自己身上的破旧裤子，依稀又回想起了当时那灼热的感觉。他没去看艾伦，而是抬起头看了眼安睡的埃尔文团长，这给他增加了更多的勇气。“我只是提出此刻我能想到的最好的方案，至于要不要执行……这不是我能决定的……”阿尔敏从地上站起来，转身面向大家，眼睛里完全没有任何犹豫，看起来小小的、无比柔弱的人开始阐述他的计划——

“首先要确认的是马匹，我不能承载所有的人，超大型巨人行动缓慢，必须要有人提前回到托洛斯特区，集结那里最好的医疗资源，以便埃尔文团长以及其他伤员能在抵达的第一时间得到最好的救治。而那个人，必须独自面对源源不断的巨人，独自战斗，如果无法完成任务，不仅会牺牲自己，并且埃尔文团长也——”

“喂！你这是什么意思！？”在冲锋中活下来并将埃尔文团长带回的弗洛克不知何时出现在了屋子里，他大步走到阿尔敏面前，粗暴地揪起他的衣领，无论是语气还是表情都充满了恶狠狠的愤怒。“你是说，要从我们这些剩下的人当中选一个出来继续当你的牺牲品吗！我们都与巨人战斗过了，也看到了它们的力量，不管是弱小的我……”弗洛克的声音里夹杂了一声无法抑制的哭腔，“还是我们之中最强大的兵长，都不可能独自抵达罗塞墙啊！！！”

“你这个恶魔！你跟埃尔文团长那混蛋一样，你们都是真正的恶魔！人命在你们眼中就是可以随便牺牲、被当做棋子和炮灰一样的存在！明知道会死，却还是派士兵去执行任务，还要以什么人类的未来这种大义来掩饰罪恶！要不是因为你，要不是你，那活下来的就会是埃尔文团长，我们也不至于为了救他而牺牲更多的人，甚至赔上真正的人类的未来！你，你们，因为私情——”

“你给我住口！”无法忍受的艾伦狠狠地揍了弗洛克一拳，连带着阿尔敏都跟着踉跄了一下。弗洛克觉得自己没有说错，那就是事实，他们恼羞成怒。于是他便想要还手，在这个最自私的绿眼睛家伙脸上更狠地揍上一拳，让他好好反省自己的错误，但拳头还没抵达他就被另一个人的拳头狠狠地击飞倒地。残破的柜子碎裂开来，灰尘扬得到处都是，弗洛克的全身几乎要散架，他艰难地抬起头，眼睛里朦胧不清，但依然看清了那个身影——三笠•阿卡曼。

“够了，大家不要再吵了……”阿尔敏无力地劝解道，泪水再次涌了出来。他们几乎步入了绝境，经历了生死，却依然在与同伴争斗。他一方面觉得眼前这个人说的是对的，另一方面又对他的话感到无比的愤怒，觉得他侮辱了埃尔文团长的正义。

“你说的没错，一切都是我的错。”阿尔敏的左手捂住了自己的双眼，却依然抵挡不住泪水的流出。少年哭泣的声音在屋子里清晰地回荡，“如果可以选的话，我希望我就是那个士兵，独自去面对巨人，就算死在那里也没关系。不，如果可以，我宁愿活下来的不是我，而是埃尔文团长。可是我不能选，我活了下来，拥有了超大型巨人，我不再仅仅是我自己，我的命运也不再由我自己决定……”

“可是埃尔文团长，以他的伤势，即使夜晚出发，也不可能在黎明前到达托洛斯特，如果我们全速前进那他的伤势根本坚持不到目的地。也许从一开始就是错的，风险那么大、那么多，我根本无法保证。把团长留在这里，我们在夜晚出发，黎明前回去，避免更多的伤亡，带着世界的真相……”阿尔敏说不下去了，泪水早已浸满他的手心，他的身体不受控制地啜泣，无法停止，没有办法，没有希望……

“……我去。”阿尔敏隐约听到有人这样说，他几乎以为那是他的错觉。把手拿开，他看到的是利威尔兵长严肃的面容。“连兽之巨人我都能轻易拿下……”短暂的沉默。“……那些无垢巨人对我来说根本算不了什么。”

“我也去！如果有我的巨人的话……”是艾伦的声音。

“那我也去。”三笠的声音。

“我也去。”让毫不犹豫地说道。

“喂！太冲动了你们！”韩吉前辈。

……

阿尔敏不明白，他们究竟是基于同伴的信任，还是对他的判断的信赖，亦或是其它私人的原因，他们同意了这个提案，这个地狱般的提案，几乎不可能完成的任务。

［我们相信你的判断。］艾伦和三笠常常这样对他说，即使是在一些生死攸关的战斗中。是因为他比起他们更擅长思考？还是仅仅是因为他是他们的朋友？可即使是这样，把生命完全交给他，这样的责任也太过沉重了些。而正因为他们是他最珍惜的朋友，阿尔敏更加不容许有任何闪失。

他从不认为自己是可以指挥别人，将别人的生命握在手中，决定别人生死的人，他能理解埃尔文团长，并认为那是不得不做的决策，但他自己绝对做不了那种事。可是从什么时候开始呢？他不得不下决定，不得不想出最佳方案，不得不指挥别人做一些事，甚至有人因他的计划而丧失了生命。他不是无动于衷。现在，他明知有死亡的可能，却还是下了这样的决策，而他们依然选择相信他。

［我永远成为不了他。］阿尔敏在心中这样想道。他无法轻易舍弃别人的生命。

“艾伦你不能去，我们不能失去你。”“以及你的巨人之力。”阿尔敏补充道。

“你说什么？”艾伦虽然明白，但他依然厌恶被保护的感觉，他早就受够了！

“那我——”三笠改口道，但又犹豫起来。

“别担心，三笠，艾伦在我这里是绝对安全的，无垢巨人对60米的超大型巨人完全没有任何威胁，前提是我能成功变身巨人。”可是真的能成功吗？阿尔敏又看了眼埃尔文团长，不，绝对要成功！

“那么，你要如何保证你能成功变成巨人？万一你没有保留理智要怎么办？”利威尔问出了最核心的问题。

玛利亚城墙之上。

站得高，看得自然就远。阿尔敏很喜欢站在城墙之上的感觉，这样的视野会让他觉得离城墙外更近了些，尽管他现在看到的风景是玛利亚墙之内的。可就算往外看，除了一望无际的平原以及零星的树木，再也看不到其它的景色了。

这里是埃尔文团长之前站过的地方。似乎只要有他在，阿尔敏就不觉得他们会失败。这是他独特的魅力。

“艾伦，变成巨人是怎样的一种感觉？”阿尔敏看向远处，淡淡地问着身边的人。

“这个……也没什么特别的感觉。身体更有力量，即使受伤也无所谓，所以会更加的不顾一切。对我来说，人类也好，巨人也好，只要能达到目的，什么都无所谓。”艾伦静静地回答，湖水般绿色的眼眸里燃烧着永不熄灭的烈焰。

“艾伦你，真的很勇敢呢。为了坚定的目标，无论什么都可以做到。”阿尔敏说道。

“不，其实你才是——”

“那么，我要行动了。一切就交给你了，艾伦。”阿尔敏对艾伦露出一个浅浅的微笑。他握紧手中的匕首，尽量让自己的身体不要颤抖，左手握成拳划过锋利的刀刃，疼痛瞬间涌上意识，阿尔敏的鼻尖一直萦绕着浓重的血腥味，所以此刻也分不太清那味道究竟是他自己的血还是埃尔文团长的血。

真是奇妙，阿尔敏想道。

［……超大型巨人的弱点就是这些，只要不正面对抗，我是伤不到你们的，而它过大的体型也导致很难像女巨人那样越过墙壁，顶多在玛利亚墙和罗塞墙之间游荡。重点是保证你们的生命安全，必要时请直接将我击杀。］

阿尔敏回想着他对大家说过的话，他是不怕的，已经死过一次了，怎么会怕第二次？但他希望他能成功，他希望所有人都能安全回到托洛斯特，回到人类的聚集地。再过不久，玛利亚，希干希纳，都能归来。

埃尔文团长，请给予我勇气……

决心，目的，要有明确的目的才能变成巨人。阿尔敏闭上眼睛，毫不犹豫地纵身跃下，从50米高的城墙上，身上戴的是从死去的同伴身上取下来的立体机动装置。淡金色的光芒自掌心中发出，阿尔敏张开双臂，一瞬间觉得自己好像飞了起来，在辽阔的天空中，就像长着翅膀的鸟儿。海，大海，埃尔文团长……

那光芒越来越盛，如此近的距离下几乎刺得人睁不开眼睛。除了艾伦，其他人都远远地远离这里，高温蒸汽自动释放出来，烟雾弥漫，连空气都是热的。

“成功了！”艾伦拿开一直放在嘴边的手，高兴地叫道。“阿尔敏——！”他呼唤他。

骨、肉、魂，阿尔敏的身体一瞬间升腾起一种奇特的感觉，身体变得好重，他被什么东西包裹，感觉自己的身体正在慢慢地长出来，由虚无到逐渐成型，就好像用一堆四散的沙子堆出一个人形来那样。思维一下子变得混沌，什么都意识不到，想起来点什么，想啊，快想啊！我是谁？我要做什么？这里是哪里？

“阿尔敏——阿尔敏——！！！”

谁在叫？在叫谁？阿尔敏想要找到那个声音的来源，可是眼前一片黑暗。看不见，什么都看不见，为什么看不见……啊，对了，要先睁开眼睛的啊！光，耀眼刺目的光，这样的视角，这样的景色，是不是在哪里见过呢？那时，他在想什么来着……阿尔敏本能地转过身，身体好重啊……有一个人正在朝他挥手、朝他叫喊，咦，这个人是谁？海，大海……阿尔敏向前走了几步，直到身体完全贴近了墙壁，他丝毫不在意那个渺小的人类，他只是伸出双手，蓝色的眼睛望向远方，企图去抓些什么。他要……出去……回去……去……

“阿尔敏！你看看我啊！难道你忘了吗，我们的任务？你还要带所有人回去，回托洛斯特，还要救埃尔文团长啊！阿尔敏！”艾伦急躁地大喊着，然而阿尔敏根本没给他任何回应，就好像完全听不到一般，只是一味地向前，眼睛悲伤地看着远方，似乎想要冲破这赌厚厚的城墙。

同伴们已经举起了武器，艾伦顾不得其它了，他必须唤醒阿尔敏，就像阿尔敏曾经唤醒他那样。超大巨的蒸汽多少波及到了他，但他完全不在意，勾爪射向超大巨的肩膀，艾伦想要离他更近一些。

“危险！”远处传来三笠的声音，艾伦还没反应过来，蒸汽就已经释放出来，他被冲击得撞上城墙，然后直直地坠落下去。“艾伦——”

艾伦……？

阿尔敏将目光转向一边，一个人正在朝他飞快地赶来，其他人均拿起了武器，城墙上还躺着一个沉睡的人。他们是……我的……同伴……？啊，对了，回去，回去……阿尔敏的眼神一下子变得清明，脑袋不再模糊，他什么都想起来了，他的身份，他的任务，他的目的……

巨大的身体弯下腰来，在艾伦落地之前用右手稳稳地接住了他。“阿尔敏！你想起来了！”艾伦惊喜地叫道。阿尔敏将艾伦放到墙上三笠的身边，同时又走了几步到埃尔文团长的附近。同伴们的刀依然没有放下，阿尔敏觉得这一幕是如此熟悉，被这样对待，被人类，被同伴，都不是第一次了。他早就不再是一个普普通通的人了。

阿尔敏想要开口说些什么，但这比他想象的还要困难。于是他干脆把右手握拳放在心脏的位置，就像他作为人类时常做的那样。同伴们放下了刀。阿尔敏越过他们小心地抓起埃尔文团长，将他受伤的身体含入口中，就像女巨人阿妮曾经掳走艾伦时那样，用唾液形成的保护膜将他保护起来。这些都是提前计划好的，阿尔敏伸出左手，连接着城墙，同伴们一个接一个地跳上来，待在他的肩膀上。马匹只有三匹，去的人分别是利威尔、三笠和让，萨夏醒了过来，和科尼、韩吉、艾伦、以及那个叫弗洛克的人一起在他身上回去。为了提高速度和敏捷性，阿尔敏变成的超大巨上身很瘦弱，力量都集中在腿部。如果顺利的话，托洛斯特，很快……

阿尔敏的体力消耗得很快，天很暗，视野很模糊，阿尔敏只是一味地笔直前进，中途无数次想着自己快要不行了，就要倒下了，但最终还是坚持了下来。不能输，绝对不能输！绝对不能失败！

他又想起自己的训练兵时期，那些训练对弱小的他来说真的很艰苦，他无数次都觉得自己根本做不到，但事实上每一次他都坚持了下来。

为什么呢？阿尔敏想，是因为意志吗？不想输、不想放弃，想加入调查兵团，想看外面的世界，这些都是他的意志。那么现在呢？现在又是什么？同伴的生命与信赖，埃尔文团长，人类的未来。

巨人是没有心脏的，但阿尔敏能感觉到自己的身体，他的心跳得很快，全身疼痛无比，肌肉仿佛要炸裂开来。超大型巨人行动非常缓慢，但他必须全速前进，必须要跑起来。烟雾，源源不断地从巨大的身体里弥漫出来，阿尔敏的身体在持续地消耗，胸腔痛得难以呼吸。这具庞大的身体随时都会化为烟尘，于一瞬间消失得无影无踪。快要……坚持不住了……要变回去了……不！不能放弃！绝对要回去！回到……

当遥远的天边浮现出淡淡的光亮时，阿尔敏终于看到了墙，高高的城墙，他人生第一次觉得这堵墙看起来是那么亲切。东边的天空泛起了绮丽的橙金色朝霞，太阳软绵绵地露出一条缝，天空是软亮柔和的淡蓝色。一切都显得静谧而美好。

阿尔敏终于来到城墙边，他一眼就看到了站在城墙上等待的三笠和让，太好了，大家都回来了！阿尔敏用尽最后的力气，将埃尔文团长小心地放到城墙上，身体又一次变得灼热，很快就失去了全部的意识。

TBC.


	4. 交汇

04.交汇

那个时候，我并没有见到他，不在他的身边，甚至还完全不了解他。

但“思想”是个很神奇的东西，它是上天赐予人类最宝贵的馈赠，所以人类才能站在世间万物的顶点。思想，它并不仅仅只是人类所创造出来的一个虚拟词汇，它是有生命、有温度的。它不受任何事物的束缚，可以跨越时间和空间，即使是从未见过面的人，亦或是不同年代、不同地区的人，也可以通过思想的交汇来达到深入灵魂的交流。当你感觉到那份余热，靠近它，就能窥见它原有的炽热。透过思想的星火，你甚至可以走进另一个人的生命，窥视他最隐秘的内心，以及他的精神世界，他的一切。

它让我们知道，茫茫人海，大千世界，我们并不是孤独的。

……

“阿尔敏，你醒了。”

刚睁开眼，阿尔敏就听到艾伦的声音，同时看到他满脸关心的神情。好软……是在床上。阿尔敏缓缓地坐起身来，清晨的阳光透过窗户照到他的身上，淡淡的温暖，眼前是陌生的景色。

“阿尔敏……”床尾的三笠适时醒了过来，困倦地呢喃着。她的头发完全炸了起来，意识还不甚清醒，右边脸上还残留着趴着睡而导致的红印子。明明那么困，却还是守在他的床边。

“感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？身体还好吗？记忆呢？”艾伦关切地问道，他看上去隐约有一点点焦躁。

“我……感觉很好。”阿尔敏低头看了看自己的身体，没觉得有什么异常，只是总觉得自己好像睡了很长时间。记忆……好像发生了很多事情。玛利亚，超大巨，太阳，计划，奔跑，黎明，埃尔文团长……

“对了，我睡了多久？埃尔文团长！大家！都怎么样了？！”所有的记忆一瞬间涌入脑海，阿尔敏只记得自己在城墙边失去了意识，之后的就什么都不知道了。大家，千万不要有事……

“阿尔敏，别担心，大家都很好。”艾伦回握住阿尔敏的手，安抚他的焦躁不安。“三笠他们很幸运，没遇到多少巨人，就算遇到了也大多都避开了，所以基本上没受伤。你看，我让她好好休息她偏不要，非要和我一起待在这里等你醒来。你也没睡多久，差不多一天一夜，回到托洛斯特是昨天凌晨的事了。”

“那埃尔文团长——”阿尔敏焦急地问道。

“别担心，团长没问题，至少生命是保住了。三笠他们回来时让士兵连夜快马去王都请了最好的医生，他已经得到了最好的救治。这一切都多亏了你，阿尔敏。你不知道，当你从超大巨身体里出来时，你……”艾伦难过地垂下眼睛，不说话了。

“我怎么了？”阿尔敏一点印象都没有，当时那撕心裂肺的疼痛感现在也一点都感觉不到了，这应该归功于巨人的修复能力吧。

“一切都过去了，艾伦。至少现在我们都还活着，对我来说就是最好的事了。”三笠将手放到艾伦的肩膀上，她的声音清冷却包含着无尽的温柔。

当烟雾散去，不断缩小的巨大身体凭空消散时，余下的只有一个瘦弱到皮包骨头的少年，几乎认不出那是阿尔敏，艾伦当时还以为又要失去他了。人类能走到今天付出了极为惨烈的代价，他在意的人不多，只要能保护好他们，他什么都愿意做。

三笠没看到艾伦一瞬间坚定的目光，就算看到她也不会理解。而阿尔敏此刻全部的心思都在埃尔文团长身上，他迫切地想要去看看他，亲眼看到他的安全，他一秒钟都等不下去了。

“我要去看埃尔文团长。”阿尔敏掀开被子想要起身。艾伦按住了他，“至少先吃点东西再去。”

也是，算起来，也已经有两天两夜了。时间过得真快，玛利亚城墙被破时，仿佛就在昨天。五年了，他早就不是只会害怕和逃跑的弱者了。

阿尔敏认真做了洗漱，清洗掉身上所有战斗过后的味道，换上一套干净的衣服，甚至还吃上了热腾腾的早餐，喝到了温热的牛奶。衣服不是他的，穿上不太合身，衬衫有些大，他不得不把袖子卷起来，裤腿也是，外套是一件深蓝色的风衣，由于太长了阿尔敏就没穿，鞋子合脚并且还干净整洁真是不幸中的万幸。

阿尔敏出门后才发现这里是一座废弃教堂，教堂很破旧，显然常年无人打理，所以这里也很偏僻，附近几乎看不到什么建筑。他们所处的位置是教堂后方的不远处，四周是成排的树木，地面很干净，起了好几座小屋，类似于私人医院那种。事实上，阿尔敏醒来的房间里医疗设备就很齐全，他在院落里走的时候还看到了几个忙碌的医生，但病人似乎只有一个，就在——

“就是这里了。”带路的艾伦在门口停下脚步。

这里是托洛斯特区，当初艾伦就是在这里第一次变为巨人，并且最终用巨石把城门堵住的。这里曾受过很大的损毁，但好在它恢复得不错，可阿尔敏还是对这里的医疗水平表示怀疑，毕竟这些建筑看起来太普通了，完全没有医院的样子。

阿尔敏犹豫了下，给自己的心理做建设，随即轻轻地敲了下门。

“进来。”他听到里面传来冷淡的声音。门没锁，他开门走了进去。

是他！

阿尔敏向前走了几步，但并没有走得太近。他一眼就看到了团长，他看上去比之前好了些，此刻正平静地躺在床上，陷入安睡。这个房间比他之前待的房间更加宽阔、整洁，看上去也更加正规。这些建筑都只有一层，是木屋，巨大的窗户是朝南的，此时只有一些柔和的光散落进来。埃尔文团长正在输液，他看上去只是睡着了，阿尔敏仿佛能听到他胸腔里心脏有力的跳动，这个事实几乎让他忍不住落下泪来。

坐在椅子上的弗洛克看了他一眼，语气怪异地说了句，“睡得可真久啊！”

阿尔敏根本没在看他，完全不作理会。

“啧，没想到你还真是来了，难道是出于愧疚吗？”弗洛克因为被忽视感到不爽，所以更加不依不饶。

“你这个——”

“艾伦，不能在这里吵起来。”三笠制止了艾伦，怎么说这里也是医院。

“哼。”弗洛克冷哼一声，从椅子上站了起来，走近阿尔敏，“我是真不明白你这家伙到底哪里值得被这样对待，你到底哪里是特殊的？”

“我并没有——”哪里特殊，阿尔敏想这样说。

“我不管有什么理由，但我劝你好自为之。”弗洛克从口袋里拿出一个盒子递给阿尔敏，他的不屑溢于言表，“这是韩吉分队长要求我一定要交给你的，无论你会不会来看望团长。她要求等团长醒后亲手交给他，当然了，你也可以看，但没有团长的命令不得外传。反正我是没有这个殊荣，你们这些怪物当然是不一样的。”弗洛克说完就离开了这里，仿佛一秒钟都不想多待。艾伦愤怒地追了出去，三笠也跟着出去了。

阿尔敏拿着那个盒子，隐约可以猜到里面装的是什么。房间里很安静，现在只剩下了他和埃尔文团长。真奇怪，他现在的心居然完全没有任何波动，甚至慢慢地走到门边把门关上，然后坐到靠窗的那边的椅子上，静静地看着埃尔文团长。

他的头发随意地散着，完全没有平日的优雅整洁，眼睛始终闭着，嘴唇没什么血色，仔细看的话还会发现他的下巴上长出了细细的胡茬，难道成年男人的胡子长这么快吗？阿尔敏下意识地摸了摸自己的下巴，那里干干净净的，很是光滑。

阿尔敏坐在椅子上，就这么安静地看着他。他仿佛能听到他的呼吸、他的脉搏、他的心跳、他的血液流动的声音。他又有点不放心，便把脑袋歪在他的胸膛上，用耳朵去倾听他的心跳。砰——砰——砰——听起来很有生命力。于是阿尔敏便感到开心，一股发自内心的幸福充盈着他的心脏，叫他的心跳也不受控制地加快起来。

他的左手，裸露在外，并没有盖好被子，他们太粗心了，阿尔敏想道。一碰，果然是凉的。阿尔敏很想再次握住他的手，帮他暖一暖，但手都伸出来了又突然觉得这种行为很冒犯，就连刚刚去倾听他的心跳这种行为也是。太冒失了，他怎么能这样做呢？阿尔敏的脸微微红了起来，对自己感到羞愧。

最终他还是把埃尔文团长的手小心地放回被子里，然后立刻收回手，不安地坐着。他的目光四处游离，看远处地板上的一小块光亮，看那些陌生的医疗设备，看窗外还算不错的风景，最终凝聚在那个小小的盒子上。

［你也可以看。］他想起那个讨人厌的家伙对他说的话。要说想不想看，阿尔敏肯定是想看的。但真相唾手可得的这一刻，他却不可思议地犹豫起来，甚至感到惶恐。想要，亲自去外面的世界，亲眼去看外面的风景。他很怕自己会失望，会对墙外的“真实”感到失望。但逃避永远解决不了任何问题，更何况这个小小的真相是无数的牺牲换来的，更关乎着人类的未来。阿尔敏看了眼团长，随即不再犹豫，将盒子打开，里面是一份纸质的手抄件。

［……］  
［……其名为，进击的巨人！］

……

阿尔敏一字一句地看完了所有的内容，它所承载的信息量太震撼了，完全超出了他的认知，他必须冷静下来，好好地想一想，想一想……

马莱……战士……战士……战士……阿尔敏的脑海里突然浮现出一段诡异的回忆，他看到了阿妮，小时候的阿妮，他还看到了莱纳……这是谁的视角？是谁？是贝尔托特，这是贝尔托特的记忆……

“停下，快停下，不要再想了……”阿尔敏捂住自己的脑袋，痛苦地叫喊着。纸件从指尖脱落，洒得到处都是。

雨，漫天的雨水，他在向前跑，手里拿的是几乎快有他高的……枪支。人，好多的人，在他的脚下，在哭喊，在求救，在……惧怕。水，好多的水，是湖泊？是……城墙，他看到了城墙，希干希纳，他的家，只要，踢破那道门……

“别想了，快停下！那不是我，不是我！”阿尔敏用力地捶打着自己的脑袋，通过绝望的叫喊来分散自己的注意力。超大型巨人，无数的人类，他脑海里的视角如此清晰，如此特别，那些人类，弱小的人类，只要轻轻走过，哪怕是一个国家……

“啊啊啊啊啊——走开，走开！”血、肉、残肢、生命……阿尔敏挥舞着双手，想要把脑海里不属于他的记忆纷纷赶走，杀戮的感觉如此真实，就好像是他亲自做的一样。他疯狂地大喊，双手不断地抓着自己的身体，指甲划破他的脖子、胸膛、手臂，血痕累累。疼痛无法消散他脑海中的片段，阿尔敏摇着头，泪水从他的眼睛里汹涌而出，他是恶魔，真正的恶魔……

“阿尔敏，你怎么了？！”

黑暗的地狱里，一个声音，一束光，照亮了整个世界。阿尔敏停了下来，脑海中的一切瞬间消失得无影无踪，就好像从来没有存在过一般。那些记忆是那么地短暂，仅仅几个模糊的片段，过了第一次看见的惊悚与绝望后，阿尔敏努力让自己忘掉，尤其是仿佛亲身经历的那种感觉。短短的几十秒好像一场漫长的噩梦，梦醒后，记忆也更加的模糊。

阿尔敏抬起头，看向声音的来源。埃尔文团长，他醒了。他还保持着躺在床上的姿势，但他稍稍侧过身，压着自己正在输液的左臂，蓝色的眼睛满怀关切地盯着他，担心着他的状况。他的声音那么温柔，轻轻地诉说，唯恐惊扰了他。阿尔敏看着他，这个世界上他最最敬爱的人，看着他的眼睛，看着他的脸庞，看着他逐渐苏醒焕发的生命，以及他适时的问候，阿尔敏的心突然就平静了下来，所有的脆弱在他面前争先恐后地泄露出来，阿尔敏的眼泪流得更凶，但他只是沉默，长久的沉默。

“……阿尔敏？”埃尔文又叫了他一声，没有得到回应让他感到些许不安。少年的脖子上残留着道道血痕，看起来触目惊心，衬衫也乱糟糟的皱成一团。

“对不起……对不起……”阿尔敏不断地道着歉，同时深深地低下了头。他的眼睛看到那些手抄件，世界的真相，遗落得到处都是。阿尔敏连忙把它们一一捡起来，床上的，地上的，按照顺序将它们规规矩矩地整理好。

床上传来细微的动作，阿尔敏连忙看去，发现埃尔文团长想要坐起来，但他一个人很是吃力。阿尔敏慌忙用袖子擦了擦自己脸上的泪水，再也顾不得多想，他一手抓着卷起来的纸张，同时两只手穿过埃尔文团长的腋下帮助他坐起来。“我来帮您，请您务必小心。”阿尔敏提醒道。

他太弱小了，几乎没什么力气，这对他来说同样艰难，他又十分的小心翼翼，生怕触碰到埃尔文团长的伤口。手上的输液管血液回流了，阿尔敏连忙帮助他调整了下，这才手忙脚乱地结束一切。

“……我很抱歉，打扰到您休息了。您一定觉得我很软弱吧……”阿尔敏愧疚地说道。他低着头，又自责又尴尬，根本无法抬头看他。

“不，在我心里你并不是一个软弱的人。恰恰是因为你很勇敢，所以你才会去承担一切。”埃尔文将声音放柔，他不想在这里用哪怕一丝公式化的语气。

是这样吗？阿尔敏不知道这算不算安慰，他自己并没有这么觉得，但还是很感谢埃尔文团长。“谢谢您，团长。您也给予了我很多勇气，尤其是当我做决定的时候……”如果没有埃尔文团长，很多决定他都无法轻易下达，而埃尔文团长应该什么都不知道吧……毕竟他无时无刻都在影响着身边的人。

“能帮助到你我很开心，只是……”埃尔文看着他，放缓了语气，柔和地问道，“……刚刚发生了什么？能告诉我吗？”

“……”阿尔敏揪着自己的衬衫下摆，没有说话。他现在在这里每多待一秒都是莫大的煎熬。他所有的惊惶与脆弱，都被埃尔文团长看到了。他无法继任超大巨，他不够合格，仅仅是一小片记忆都能让他如此失态，他一定对他很失望……

“我去叫医生。”阿尔敏作势就要起身，他很想快点离开这里。

“等一等，不着急。”埃尔文不急不缓地说道。“那是什么？”他指的是阿尔敏一直拿在手中的纸张。

“啊，对了！”阿尔敏这才想起来，如此重要的事，他居然差点给忘了。“这就是……地下室的秘密。我已经看过了，韩吉分队长说我可以看，并让我把它交给你。”阿尔敏将卷起来的的纸递给埃尔文，埃尔文刚想去接，随即又意识到自己的手正在输液。

……

“看来我不太方便，你能读给我听吗？”埃尔文温和地问道，同时露出一个淡淡的微笑。

“啊，是……是！”阿尔敏的脸莫名热了起来，他也不知道为什么，总之就感到一阵慌乱。好在他很快就平复了下来。

这些内容他已经看过了，阿尔敏清了清嗓子，如同一个叙述者一样缓缓地读了起来。安静的房间里只有阿尔敏字句清晰的少年的声音，他一边读一边思考，直到全部读完脑海里也没再冒出什么奇奇怪怪的记忆。这让他松了口气。

“……”埃尔文沉默着，似乎也在思考。任谁得知了这样的消息都不会感到平静吧。只是……

“你怎么想？阿尔敏。”埃尔文突兀地问了这么一句。

“我？”阿尔敏不知话题为何转到了他的身上，不过他还是如实说出了自己的看法。“首先，这些记录全部出自耶格尔伯父一人的看法，关于墙外的世界，以及马莱，我们可以认为那是真实的。我们是艾尔迪亚人，而我们的同胞正在墙外饱受折磨。马莱是我们的敌人，而巨人，是可以利用的工具，或者说武器。无垢巨人通通是由尤弥尔的子民变成的。而关于始祖尤弥尔以及艾尔迪亚与马莱的历史，我认为这一段存疑，也许艾尔迪亚复权派和马莱方都说了谎。不管历史真相如何，我们的现状极为危险，他们肯定还会再来。战争还没有结束，而我们的敌人，原来并不仅仅只是巨人…… ”

“至少，墙外真的存在人类，并且是一个极为宽广的世界。我们被关在笼子里，生活在谎言中，而王政府选择隐瞒这一切。当威胁到来时，我们只能束手就擒。”埃尔文深深地皱眉。所谓的真相，原来就是这样的吗……那他们过去所有的牺牲，那些曾献出的心脏，究竟是为了什么？

“好在我们有调查兵团，否则人类根本无法对抗巨人，更无法走到今天这一步，早在巨人第一次破墙而入时人类就会完全溃败。而我们现在也拥有了九个巨人中的四个，尽管能战斗的只有艾伦的进击的巨人和我的超大型巨人。但也不是完全没有把握……”阿尔敏的心一阵怅然。究竟为什么要存在呢，战争……这样下去永无止尽，究竟何时才能结束？

短暂的沉默，在两人之间悄悄地蔓延。如果真相是这样，如果……

两个人都是善于思考的人，他们又谈论了一些内容，居然意外地融洽。阿尔敏一直都很崇拜埃尔文团长，而埃尔文也很欣赏这个年纪虽轻但又很聪明的士兵，他们很容易就能理解对方的想法，并且由谈论而延伸出不同的见解。谈论的时间过得如此之快，多少消解了真相残酷的事实。艾伦应该也能想起一些前任继承者的记忆吧，等回去后一定要好好问问他。

当医生推门而入时，他们的谈话就必须得结束了。阿尔敏不得不暂时离开这里，尽管他心中多有不舍。和埃尔文团长待在一起让他感到愉快，他比想象的还要温和近人。但愿以后还有这样的机会，阿尔敏默默在心中想道。

TBC.


	5. 作战

05.作战

“阿尔敏。”

“……嗯？”

“你的手流血了。”

“啊……抱歉。”埃尔文团长提醒后，阿尔敏才发现自己的手指不知何时被割破了。

鲜红的苹果，普通的水果刀，阿尔敏专心致志地给苹果削皮，脆生生的果肉一圈圈的裸露出来，散发出香甜的气味。伤口很小，溢出的血蹭在削去的果皮上，阿尔敏根本没有发现，被提醒了才感到微微的疼痛。

“要不要……”处理一下？

“不用了，你看。”阿尔敏举起左手，好让埃尔文团长看得更清楚一些。他用食指抹去拇指的血痕，很快就有新的血液溢出，一缕白烟转瞬即逝，伤口肉眼可见地愈合。一切就好像未曾发生过一般，只有那仅剩的血痕昭示着伤口短暂的存在。

阿尔敏放下苹果和水果刀，去一旁洗了下手。果然还是不太习惯啊，削苹果皮这种事，他从小到大都没有做过。小时候有妈妈在，她什么事都能做得完美；训练兵时期不要说削不削皮，有得吃就已经很难得了。果然他还是不太擅长照顾别人……

“抱歉，我还不太熟练。我再给您削一个吧。”阿尔敏满含歉意地说道。

“不用了，完全无需介意。只是麻烦你了。”埃尔文看着他，温和地开口。

“不不不，我还担心自己做得不够好……”阿尔敏连忙摆摆手，继续给苹果削皮，“并且我现在的身体已经完全不一样了……”阿尔敏悲伤地垂下眼睛，如果是埃尔文团长得到了巨人之力，那他就不用像现在这样整日待在医院里了。

“但还是会感到痛吧？”埃尔文想起上次阿尔敏在自己身上留下的抓痕，尽管它们很快就愈合了。但最终阿尔敏也没告诉他他那样做的原因。

“只要不伤及性命，很快就会愈合的。”阿尔敏只这样回答。

苹果很快就削好了，苹果皮中途断了很多次，但好在那并没有任何意义，只要不影响吃就行了。阿尔敏将它切成片摆在盘子里，用牙签挑着吃了一块儿，发现今天的苹果与往日好像不太一样……

“今天的苹果好像更甜一些。”阿尔敏奇怪道，同时挑了一块儿喂给床上的人。

埃尔文唯一的一只手正在输液，自己吃不方便，更何况这也不是阿尔敏第一次这样帮他了，习惯了就不会再感到尴尬。“好像说是这里的居民送的，路上遇到穿着调查兵团制服的人就送了一些，他们又给拿过来的。”这里位置偏僻，外人无从得知，但埃尔文团长负伤的消息并没有被隐瞒。

“人们对调查兵团的看法变了很多。”阿尔敏对此感慨颇多。“这一切都多亏了您。”

“不，只有我一个人的话是绝对做不了这么多的，还有很多很多的士兵，死去的……活着的……当然这其中也包括你，阿尔敏。你很重要，不要低估你自己。”

“我？我并没有——”阿尔敏正说着，门突然被人推开了。

“埃尔文。”利威尔打开门，因眼前的景象而愣了几秒。

阿尔敏也愣住了，有些不知所措。随即他意识到自己正在做什么，连忙想把手抽回，但埃尔文已经提前一步吃掉了他手中的那片苹果。阿尔敏不知为何突然脸有些热，他把盘子放到一旁的桌子上，随即低下了头，企图掩盖自己的表情。

“啊～埃 尔 文！你把什么都交给我，自己却在这里悠闲自在地吃苹果，好过分！你说是吧利威尔？”一同前来的韩吉率先走了进来，拉过椅子坐在了病床的靠近门的那一侧。

“抱歉，辛苦你了。”埃尔文微笑着说道，因病房的热闹似乎更加开心了些。

“嘛，真是的……”韩吉无可奈何地嘟囔着，随即又对阿尔敏说道，“啊，对了，苹果可以给我拿一个吗？一路奔过来马不停蹄的，好饿！”

“啊，当然可以。这里有削好的和——”

“我要削好的！”韩吉抢话道。阿尔敏便换了两根干净的牙签，将盘子递给了韩吉。

“喂，不要直接用手拿……”利威尔提醒道。

“有什么关系嘛，谁像你那么麻烦。”韩吉不作理睬，两人说说闹闹。

“对了，小鬼，这是你的东西。”利威尔走到阿尔敏身边将一个精致的盒子递给他，阿尔敏接过来后看也没看就将它放到了一旁的桌子上，在那些新鲜的苹果旁边。

“不打开看看吗？”埃尔文问他。

“不用了。”阿尔敏平静地说道。他的目光看向埃尔文团长，随即又不好意思地瞥开。他的声音很小，小到埃尔文差点没听到，“已经见到过很多次了，您戴着它真的非常……”

非常什么？最后的词埃尔文没有听到，他又不好再问一遍……

“呐，埃尔文，接下来你有什么打算？差不多该行动了，人们的期望很高，这种事还是越早越好。”韩吉认真地说道，表情很是严肃，和刚刚的她判若两人。

阿尔敏意识到他们要谈正事，于是便想暂时离开这里。他从椅子上慢慢起身，“如果没什么事的话，我……”

“你留下。”埃尔文命令道。随即他像是注意到了自己的语气，于是放缓了声音，“他们待不了多久。当然如果你想离开的话，我一个人在这里也没问题。”埃尔文淡淡地说道。明明没有什么表情，但阿尔敏看着他的眼神还是鬼使神差地坐了下来。

“嘁，老狐狸。”利威尔无语道。

“嗯？你指什么？”埃尔文看向利威尔，表情无辜。

“啧。我是说那些王政府的人。”

“嗯……确实很麻烦。”埃尔文赞同地点头，利威尔干脆移开了目光。

“但我们不能再牺牲了，哪怕一个都不行，毕竟我们的目的已经变了。当务之急是收回玛利亚墙，先把墙内的巨人杀干净。”韩吉沉思道。

“没错，无论如何都要先解决所有的无垢巨人。但是——”

“能做到。”阿尔敏坚定地说道，“能做到，只要用上我的超大型巨人。让士兵们聚集在城墙上方吸引无垢巨人前来，再用超大型巨人将它们击杀，这是轻而易举的事情。至于漏掉的巨人，需要我们主动出击，依然是用我的超大巨和艾伦的进击巨，再派上调查兵团中的精英，无需更多士兵，只要最强的几人即可。阵型需要重新规划，进度慢一些也没关系，总之不能再有任何伤亡。”阿尔敏铿锵有力的声音回荡在小小的病房里，完全没有任何迟疑。

“……话是这么说，能做到吗？”利威尔质问道。

“这不是做不做得到的问题，而是必须要做！”阿尔敏将拳头抵在自己的心脏，用利威尔说过的话回敬他。

利威尔兵长微微一愣，随即笑了起来。这小鬼……果然是有不一样的地方，而且现在似乎更加自信了。也许是因为他知道无论如何身后都有支撑吧……

和埃尔文，很相似，却又完全不同。

“没什么事我就先走了。”利威尔淡淡道，转身离开了房间。

“等等我啊，利威尔——”韩吉也很快追了上去，屋子里再次回归平静。

“这样不会感到遗憾吗？错过女王的亲自授勋。”埃尔文问阿尔敏。尽管他多少能够猜到原因。

“不。我只想留在您的身边……照顾您。”阿尔敏抬起头来，澄澈的蓝眼睛不含任何杂质，纯粹到通透。他静静地看向埃尔文，看着他温和平静的蓝眼睛，那让他感到无比放松。“我当初之所以加入调查兵团，并不是为了追求荣耀、权力、财富之类的东西，更不是为了寻求安定。说起来，那时的我甚至都没有做好为全人类献出心脏的准备，只不过口上说说而已，真的看到了巨人还是会怕得动弹不得……我是个弱小的人，既没有实力，也没有勇气。我根本没有像艾伦那样把所有巨人驱逐干净的雄心壮志。其实我加入调查兵团，完全是因为我有着自己的私心，比我的生命还重要的，一个遥不可及的梦想，一个，虚无缥缈的……”

“是什么？”埃尔文内心动容，几乎有些急切地问道。

阿尔敏迟疑了一下，又想到没什么好隐瞒的，如果那个人是埃尔文团长的话。于是他有些期待又小心翼翼地问道，“埃尔文团长，您……知道大海吗？”

“……海。”埃尔文重复了一遍这个词汇，在心里回味了一下对他而言陌生的发音。有关它的描述一字一句地浮现出来，那些浪漫的语句，在老旧的书籍纸张上规规矩矩地排列，却为他展开了一幅幅充满了想象空间的画面。他是记得的，那段描述，那个场景，以及那个陌生的词汇。埃尔文看着阿尔敏闪着光的眼睛，就好像书中描述的海面上的粼粼波光，透过那双眼睛，他仿佛真的看到了一直存在于脑海中的风景。埃尔文轻轻地点了点头。

“这么说，您也看过那种……就是……那种书籍？”阿尔敏是感到激动的，但又不太敢就这么直接说出来，中间还是犹豫了下。毕竟是禁书，到处都查得很严格。而埃尔文团长……阿尔敏之前就知道他也很喜欢读书，只是没想到……

埃尔文微微笑道，“你不用这么拘谨，我如果和王政府一样迂腐守旧就不会加入调查兵团了。那些书我确实读过，并且也收藏了几本。只不过都是一些叙事性的小说故事。”就因为是小说，所以真实性才存疑。

“那我们看的书是不一样的。我的那本更接近科普性质，它向我展示了墙外的广阔世界，而我对此深信不疑。”阿尔敏说道。

埃尔文微微思索道，“所以这就是你加入调查兵团的原因？为了看墙外的世界，以及大海。为此不惜冒着生命危险，哪怕是与巨人战斗……”

“一切都是值得的。”阿尔敏坚定地说道。“而且加入调查兵团让我改变了很多，它鞭策着我不断前进，不知不觉竟让我走到了今天。如果是10岁时的我，那时城墙还没破，我大概只会一个人继续做着白日梦，永远也无法实现它吧……但现在我站在这里，作为调查兵团的一名士兵，为了全人类的命运与未来，献出自己的心脏，与巨人战斗，那时的我绝对不会想到自己会有这样的勇气。正因如此，一切也都不再那么遥远，它不再只是一个梦，而是触手可及的未来。这一切都多亏了调查兵团，我才能实现自己的梦想……”

调查兵团的所有士兵、大家、艾伦，以及埃尔文团长……

埃尔文看着少年的眼睛里迸发出希望的星火，那火花熊熊燃烧、生命旺盛，似乎永不熄灭。他的心突然被什么击中，狠狠地跳动了一下，震颤着整个胸腔，痛感无比强烈。如果说他的希望之花已经枯萎，逐渐走向凋零，那阿尔敏就是一朵茁壮生长的向日葵，在太阳的照耀下生机勃勃。纯粹的、充满了希望的梦想，听起来多么美好。埃尔文不希望他和自己一样被梦想束缚，自己将自己关在一个永远无法走出的囚笼。那很痛苦，他不确定这个小小的少年是否能够承受。

“其实也不止如此，还有其它方面的原因。”阿尔敏从来没有跟任何人说过这些话，但也许是因为对面的人是埃尔文团长，而此时的气氛又刚刚好，所以他难得的打开了话匣子，将自己深藏于心的想法一股脑倾倒出来。

埃尔文团长始终沉默，但却很认真地看着他倾听他的话语。阿尔敏低着头，双手不自觉地缠在一起。“有时候我也会怀疑这一切是否值得。我的父母……他们也看了那本书，他们同样向往着外面的世界。可是调查兵团的进度太慢了，而他们又都是普通人，做不了上阵杀敌的士兵。于是他们根据书上的描述做了一个热气球，就是那种在天上飞的，可以载人的巨大的气球，它可以飞过50米的高墙，到达就连立体机动装置也到不了的地方。如果成功的话他们就能看到墙外的世界，从高高的天空中，像一只自由自在的鸟儿。可是热气球还没起飞，他们就被发现了，王的士兵破坏了热气球，并且杀死了我的父母。我当时很不明白，为什么墙内的人不能出去？为什么我的爸爸妈妈要被杀害？我问爷爷，爷爷也只是告诉我不要违抗王的命令，不要试图到墙外去。”

“那本书还是被我找到了，我每天都把它拿出来看。我跟身边的人说墙外有比墙内更广阔的世界，可是没人相信，他们说我是异端分子，并且因此一直欺负我。我依然不明白，为什么他们不相信？为什么没有人去质疑？我们过的生活根本就不是正常的，而他们就算意识到了也会选择逃避，日复一日地在墙内苟活。”

“那一天，隔了一百年的和平，墙终于破了。巨人入侵了我们的家园。玛利亚墙内的人逃到罗塞墙内，造成了大量难民以及粮食危及。说是回玛利亚墙内开荒，不过就是寻找借口想要借巨人之口杀掉所有的难民罢了。我的爷爷也是其中之一，而我又能做什么呢？那个时候我就知道了，王政府是绝对靠不住的，他们只在乎自己，完全不顾其他人的死活，甚至全人类的命运。只有调查兵团能够拯救人类，只有调查兵团才能给人类带来希望。比起巨人，那些无知、麻木、逃避、自私自利的人才更加危险。”

“一直以来，我们都在因为什么而战，跟谁战斗，为了谁去战斗？那些牺牲换来的是什么？只有更多的牺牲。您的变革的决策是无比正确的。如果什么都不做，墙内人就只能被迫等死，在巨人破墙的那一刻就只能尽数死于巨人口中。而我们的敌人，不仅是人类，还是我们的同胞，被舍弃的艾尔迪亚人，尤弥尔的子民……我们不得不自相残杀。杀完巨人，敌人就是墙外的人类。我已经……完全不知道该怎么办了……”阿尔敏痛苦地捂住自己的脸，手肘撑在柔软的床上，做出逃避的姿态。

埃尔文静静地倾听他的述说，觉得他们是如此的相像，对现状的质疑，对墙外的向往，以及，借由聪明的头脑，阿尔敏能够理解他并且也确实理解他的立场与想法。这个少年士兵就像是另一个他，但又与他如此不同。

埃尔文也是，不理解、不明白，人们为什么能够仿若无事地安于现状。像他这样的人是极少数的，所以调查兵团的人也不算多，大多数都年纪轻轻便命丧巨人之口。世界的真相也被揭晓，人类的命运却并没有好转，那些牺牲，真的值得吗？埃尔文为什么而战？说他为私心也好，为真理也好，为了人类更是不容置疑的。他甚至可以随时付出自己的生命。对他来说，全人类是比个体更重要的，所以他才会这么累，背负这么多。

无数人问过他是否会心痛，是否在意他们的生命，埃尔文从来没有回答过。次数多了，他干脆连表情都不再有了，面对同伴的牺牲，他只能根据眼下的状况尽快找出最合适的应对方案，以减少更多的牺牲。他们都说他是恶魔，渐渐地他自己也相信了这种说法。但他知道他不是，他的心是热的，是软的，和所有人的一样脆弱，会受伤、会痛、会如刀绞般让他无法呼吸。

也许比起埃尔文，阿尔敏要幸运得多。至少他可以仅仅作为一名士兵，付出自己仅有的一切。一个人能舍弃的东西有多少呢？道德、生命、与他人的羁绊，在那之上，是他人的生命，甚至是人类的存亡。有多少人能承担这个重担？埃尔文倒庆幸阿尔敏没有像他一样了，否则他也不会看到那双熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，和当初的他一模一样。

但现在，谁也不比谁幸运了。从此以后，阿尔敏不得不舍弃更多的东西。埃尔文真心希望他眼中的希望之火永远不会熄灭。

TBC.


End file.
